Cut-Out
Cut-Out is Box Productions' Streaming Service. There's a reason why our catch-phrase is "screw logic". You may ask, how much storage is this- 1 MB don't ask how The service is one of the biggest streaming services in the world, and competes against Piece (though Piece doesn't compete with Cut-Out). It has a neutral relationship with Current, which CS calls "friendly market rivalry that isnt really a rivalry but eh". The app has over 9,999,999,999,999,999+++ subscriptions and 69,420,000 downloads as of right now. The service gets $∞ each month. From this, BP gets $∞+∞ a month. Opening Jingle When you first boot up Cut-Out, before you press the start button, you can get 3 variations of the opening jingle: * https://goo.gl/9ZGYx3 * https://goo.gl/4NQ3NE * https://goo.gl/hPjTbM And if you wait long enough, you'll get a special version: https://goo.gl/CgWgu8 Prices FREE PREVIEW - Some certain episodes of some certain shows are free. Same with music. (Shows in bold have some free episodes) Standard (Box Productions Cartoons and all movies) - $3.99 a month Standard No ads (Box Productions Cartoons and all movies) - $4.99 a month Cartoons (all other shows) - $4.99 a month Cartoons Plus (all others shows) - $5.99 a month (no ads) Standard Plus (All Cartoons and all movies) - $6.99 a month All Music (Can Choose to get them Seperate) - $4.99 a month You can buy multiple packages to fit your style. Shows Box Productions * [[SpongeBoobblalaBoBbadanaBloda Pants|'SpongeBoobblalaBoBbadanaBloda Pants']] * [[Hoopla's Fantastic Beach|'Hoopla's Fantastic Beach']] * Hoopla With Pluto * [[SpongeBob SquarePants (fanon series)|'SpongeBob SquarePants (fanon series)']] * PantsBob SquareSponge * SpongeBrain * [[Cult of Squid|'Cult of Squid']] * Mrs. Puff and Travis' Boating School * [[Zero Plot Whatsoever|'Zero Plot Whatsoever']] * [[Roommates|'Roommates']] * Spin Off Kings * SpongeBob SquarePants Go! * Off the Grid * SpongeBob SquarePants: War for Bikini Bottom * SpongeBob SquarePants Fanon (Fanon Series) * Boommates * SBFW Quest * The Quickster * SpongeBob: To the Max * All the Old Man Jenkins (working title) * Lost in Kelp Forest * Minuet of The SpongeBob and FishFood * The Krusty Krew * The Krusty Sponge * Plankton Moves * Bikini Bottom: The TV Show * Evicted! * Patrick Jr. and Pals * Spongeorama * Despicable Sponge * Gone * Mr. Craps' Survivor 2.0 * Mr. Craps' Survivor 3.0: Off The Island Box ProTWOions *CS's Random but Requested SpongeBob Episodes *A Z Rated Show *The Sampsons *The Sequel (or prequel) Show *SpongeBob SquarePants But it's something different every episode *i just make fake spinoff ideas here and stuff *Earth: The Show *SBFW THEORY Box Junior * Squiddie's School * SBFW Babies * TEAM KRABBYZOOMI * Mr. Box's Boxy Fun CardBoard Box World of Boxes and more Boxes * An A Rated Show * Sesame Street * Thomas The Tank Engine '' * ''Thomas The DANK Engine * Teletubbies * Octonauts '' * ''LazyTown Fox Elders *The One Show *SpongeBob: To the Max (edited to target an older audience) *SpongeBob Pre-Movie Done Worse *Gardening With Hoopla *SpongeBob With Pluto (edited to target an older audience) *Art Stuff with Squidward Q. Te*tacles *SpongeEnders (like EastEnders but different) * Fairly Odd Jasbre * Patch and Match *Dunces and Dragons (edited to target an older audience) *Nothing: The Series *SpongeBoy MeBob *Fox Shorts *The Apprentice Interabox * SpongeBob SquarePants: INTERACT! * Tales From the Background * SpongeBob Breaks the Fourth Wall * SpaceBob InvaderPants Plopper Plush Puppy TV *Ask Dr. Patrick (short series) *SpongeBob SquarePants (fanon series) *Dunces and Dragons *SpongeBob & Sagwa (series) *Plankton Moves *The Not a Moron Show *Patch's Plush Adventures! *SBFW Clubhouse *The Patch Show (Youtube Series) *Greeny Phatom Plush Dog TV * SpongeBob SquarePants Remade * Even Moar Raw! * Bikini Bottom Marlins * The Chronicles of Eugene * Spongeorama * The Algae's Always Greener * Demotion For Duty * Scrubs * South Park * That 70's Show * Family Guy * The Cleveland Show * The Simpsons YouTube * Battle for Dream Island * Tripolar * TicTacToy Meme World *MateRooms (gag dub) *HooplaMates *The ESB & SBFW Show *The Red Flanders Show *SpongeBob SquarePants (The Hank Hill Series) *Squidward's Testicles *Dick Figures *Miracle Star *Coconut Fred *Coconut Fred in PeePee Land *Boku No Pico *Time-Travelling Bong *Teen Titans Go! Through Puberty *Pornstar Runner *The Unepic Tales of Captain Pantspants *Gorillaz *Veggietales the House *HOOPLA SHOW *HOOPLA SHw *HAOOPLA ShaDHJ *REN AND STIMPY ADULT VERSION UNCESORED *ELLEN DEGEREYGEUEH SHOW *Hey iPlayerUnknown's The Amazing World of The All-New SpongeBob SquarePants Adult Party Cartoon and the Chipmunks n' Stuff DX Go! Time & Knuckles: The Reboot With Pluto! (2018) *The Bing Bong Theory *Nintendo Fun House *Battle for Dream Island *Gigglebiz *The Flintstone Kids *Ryan Toys Review *Combo Panda *Toys and Colors *some show that I don't even know mXD *Nintendo Fun House (early episodes) *Battle for Dream Island (early episodes) *The Bing Bong Theory *Play for Meme Coins *Dogecoin Gambling *Mr. Character's Awesome House Creative *DFBU FLIPPIN' NEWS *blaabalallalalalaalalbalbaabla Bikini Bottom Public Accss TV * The Adventures of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy! Cut-Out™ Originals * Every Plot Whatsoever * SpongeBob SquarePants (The Google Slides Series) * ParodyParodyParodySponge * Fluffward's Petting Zoo Acquired Shows * Bikini Bottom: The TV Show * My Leg! (spin-off) * SBFW Campsite * Off the Grid * Pampers: The Series * The Life of Gary the Snail * Better Days * [[Patrick Jr. and Pals|'Patrick Jr. and Pals']] * The Bikini Bottom Police Department * [[Life in Bikini Bottom|'Life in Bikini Bottom']] * Social Justice Sponge * Patrick Starfish * Pacific's Police Force * SpongeBob's NEW Fanon Wiki * SBFW Fanon (reruns) Minti Originals * LegoBob and Friends * Lost in Kelp Forest * SpongeBob's Universe * Caillou Gets Grounded (https://becreative.wikia.com/wiki/Caillou_Gets_Grounded_(Matchy_version) ) * Sticks (https://becreative.wikia.com/wiki/Sticks) Nickelodeon * SpongeBob SquarePants * Fairly Odd Parents * Rugrats * Ren and Stimpy * Hey Arnold! * The Loud House * TMNT (All Series’) * Invader Zim * Rocko's Modern Life * Ahh! Real Monsters * CatDog * Jimmy Newtron * Harvey Beaks * Danny Phantom '' * ''Angry Beavers * Welcome to the Wayne * The Adventures of Kid Danger * Pinky Malinky * Big City Pets * Doug * KaBlam! * Oh Yeah! Cartoons * The Wild Thornberries * Rocket Power * As Told by Ginger * Action League Now! * ChalkZone * My Life as A Teenage Robot * Avatar: the Last Airbender * All Grown Up! * Catscratch * The Xs * El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera * Wayside * Tak and the Power of Juju * Back at the Barnyard * The Mighty B * Making Fiends * Rugrats Pre-School Daze * The Penguins of Madagascar * Fanboy & Chum Chum * Planet Sheen * T.U.F.F. Puppy * Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness * The Legend of Korra * Robot and Monster * Monsters vs Aliens * Sanjay and Craig * Rabbids Invasion * Breadwinners * Harvey Beaks * Pig Goat Banana Cricket * Bunsen is a Beast * ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks * Kappa Mikey '' * ''Three Delivery * Random! Cartoons '' * ''NFL Rush Zone: Guardians of the Core '' * ''Voltron Force '' * ''Monsuno '' * ''Wild Grinders '' * ''Out of Control '' * ''Don't Just Sit There '' * ''Roundhouse '' * ''Weinerville '' * ''All That '' * ''The Amanda Show '' * ''The Nick Cannon Show '' * ''Shorts in a Bunch '' * ''Hey Dude '' * ''Salute Your Shorts '' * ''Clarissa Explains It All '' * ''Welcome Freshmen '' * ''The Adventures of Pete & Pete '' * ''My Brother and Me '' * ''Kenan & Kel '' * ''Cousin Skeeter '' * ''100 Deeds for Eddie McDowd '' * ''Noah Knows Best '' * ''The Brothers Garcia '' * ''Between the Lions '' * ''Dora the Explorer * Taina '' * ''Romeo! '' * ''Drake & Josh '' * ''Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide '' * ''Unfabulous '' * ''Zoey 101 '' * ''Naturally, Sadie '' * ''Mr. Meaty '' * ''Just Jordan '' * ''The Naked Brothers Band '' * ''iCarly '' * ''True Jackson, VP '' * ''Big Time Rush '' * ''Victorious '' * ''Team Umizoomi '' * ''Bucket & Skinner's Epic Adventures '' * ''Supah Ninjas '' * ''Life with Boys '' * ''Bubble Guppies '' * ''How to Rock '' * ''Marvin Marvin '' * ''Wendell & Vinnie '' * ''Sam & Cat '' * ''Haunted Hathaways '' * ''The Thundermans '' * ''Every Witch Way '' * ''Henry Danger '' * ''Nicky, Ricky, Dicky, & Dawn '' * ''Bella and The Bulldogs '' * ''Talia in the Kitchen '' * ''Game Shakers '' * ''WITS Academy '' * ''Double Dare '' * ''Finders Keepers '' * ''Think Fast '' * ''Make the Grade '' * ''Wild and Crazy Kids '' * ''Get the Picture '' * ''What Would You Do? '' * ''Nick Arcade '' * ''Nickelodeon GUTS * Legends of the Hidden Temple '' * ''Nickelodeon All-Star Challenge '' * ''Figure It Out '' * ''You're On! '' * ''Nickelodeon Robot Wars '' * ''My Family's Got Guts '' * ''BrainSurge '' * ''Webheads '' * ''Fifteen '' * ''Are You Afraid of the Dark? '' * ''The Secret World of Alex Mack '' * ''The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo '' * ''The Journey of Allen Strange '' * ''Animorphs '' * ''Caitlin's Way '' * ''House of Anubis '' * ''Space Cases '' * ''Just for Kicks '' * ''H2O: Just Add Water '' * ''Dance on Sunset '' * ''The Troop '' * ''Power Rangers Samurai '' * ''Fred: The Show '' * ''Power Rangers Megaforce '' * ''AwesomenessTV Cartoon Network * Steven Universe * We Bare Bears * The Powerpuff Girls * Mighty Magiswords * Ben 10 * OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes * Apple & Onion * Craig of the Creek * Summer Camp Island * Total Drama * Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu * Teen Titans Go! * Sonic Boom * Supernoobs * Lego Nexo Knights * Peanuts * Justice League Action * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs * Unikitty! * Mega Man: Fully Charged * Transformers Cyberverse * Total DramaRama * Victor and Valentino * Twelve Forever * Infinity Train * The Manler Files * Tig N' Seek * Bakugan: Battle Planet * D.N. Ace * ThunderCats Roar * DC Super Hero Girls * The Moxy Show * Space Ghost Coast to Coast * What a Cartoon! * Mike, Lu & Og * Sheep in the Big City * Time Squad * Samurai Jack * Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones? * Star Wars: Clone Wars * Megas XLR * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee * Ben 10 (2005-2008) * Squirrel Boy * Class of 3000 * Transformers: Animated * Ben 10: Alien Force * The Secret Saturdays * Adventure Time * Ben 10: Ultimate Alien * Generator Rex * Regular Show * Sym-Bionic Titan * The Problem Solverz * Secret Mountain Fort Awesome * Ben 10: Omniverse * The Amazing World of Gumball * Uncle Grandpa * Clarence * Out of Jimmy's Head * Bobb'e Says * BrainRush * Destroy Build Destroy * Dude, What Would Happen * The Othersiders * Run It Back * Tower Prep * Level Up * Chop Socky Chooks * Robotboy * The Cramp Twins * CBBC * 2 Stupid Dogs * The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo * The Addams Family (1973 Animated Series) * The Addams Family (1992 Animated Series) * The Adventures of Don Coyote and Sancho Panda * The Adventures of Gulliver * Alvin and the Chipmunks (1998–2001) * The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan * Animaniacs * Arabian Knights * Astro Boy * Atom Ant * Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy * The Banana Splits Adventure Hour * Barney Bear * Batman Beyond * Batman: The Animated Series * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! * Beetlejuice * Betty Boop * Birdman and the Galaxy Trio * The Bob Clampett Show * The Bugs & Daffy Show * The Bugs Bunny Show * Bunnicula * Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kids * Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels * Captain Planet and the Planeteers * Capitol Critters * Casper and Friends * Casper and the Angels * Cattanooga Cats * Cave Kids: Pebbles & Bamm Bamm * CB Bears * The Centurions * The Chuck Jones Show * Chuck Norris: Karate Kommandos * Clue Club * The Completely Mental Misadventures of Ed Grimley * Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines * Dennis the Menace * Devlin * Dingbat * Dink, the Little Dinosaur * Droopy * Dudley Do-Right * Dynomutt, Dog Wonder * Fangface * Fantastic Four * Fantastic Max * Felix the Cat * Fish Police * The Flintstones * The Flintstone Kids * The Flintstones Comedy Show * Freakazoid! * The Funky Phantom * G-Force: Guardians of Space * Galaxy Goof-Ups * Galtar and the Golden Lance * Garfield and Friends * The Garfield Show * The Gary Coleman Show * George of the Jungle (1967 Series) * G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero * Goober and the Ghost Chasers * Godzilla * Green Lantern: The Animated Series * Gumby * Halloween Is Grinch Night * Happy Harmonies * Harlem Globetrotters * Heathcliff * Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch! * The Herculoids * The Hillbilly Bears * Hokey Wolf * Hong Kong Phooey * The Huckleberry Hound Show * The Impossibles * Inch High, Private Eye * Jabberjaw * James Bond Jr. * The Jetsons * Johnny Test * Jonny Quest * Josie and the Pussycats * Josie and the Pussycats in Outer Space * The Kwicky Koala Show * Lippy the Lion & Hardy Har Har * The Little Lulu Show * The Little Rascals * The Looney Tunes Show (2001) * The Looney Tunes Show * Loopy De Loop * MAD * Magilla Gorilla * Marmaduke * Mighty Man and Yukk * Mister T * Moby Dick and Mighty Mightor * Mr. Magoo * The Mumbly Cartoon Show * My Knight and Me * The New Adventures of Huckleberry Finn * The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show * The New Scooby-Doo Movies * The New Shmoo * The New Yogi Bear Show * O Canada * Pac-Man * Paw Paws * The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show * The Perils of Penelope Pitstop * The Peter Potamus Show * The Pink Panther Show * The Pirates of Dark Water * Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks * Popeye * The Popeye Show * Pound Puppies * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo * Quick Draw McGraw * The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest * ReBoot * Richie Rich * Ricochet Rabbit & Droop-a-Long * Road Rovers * Robotech * The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show * The Roman Holidays * Ronin Warriors * The Ruff & Reddy Show * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! * The Scooby-Doo Show * Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo * Scooby's Laff-A-Lympics * Screwy Squirrel * Secret Squirrel * Sealab 2020 * Shazzan * Shirt Tales * SilverHawks * Sky Commanders * Small World * The Smurfs * Snagglepuss * Snooper and Blabber * The Snorks * Space Ghost * The Space Kidettes * Speed Buggy * Speed Racer * Super Chicken * Super Friends * The Super Globetrotters * Superior Defender Gundam Force * Superman: The Animated Series * SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron * The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries * Taz-Mania * The Tex Avery Show * Thundarr the Barbarian * ThunderCats (1985) * Tiny Toon Adventures * Tom and Jerry Kids * Tom and Jerry Tales * The Tom and Jerry Show * ToonHeads * Top Cat * Touche Turtle and Dum Dum * Underdog * Valley of the Dinosaurs * Voltron * Wabbit * Wacky Races * Wait Till Your Father Gets Home * Wally Gator * Waynehead * What's New, Scooby-Doo? * Wheelie and the Chopper Bunch * Where's Huddles? * Wildfire * Yakky Doodle * The Yogi Bear Show * Yogi's Gang * Yogi's Space Race * Yogi's Treasure Hunt * Young Robin Hood * Young Samson * 6teen * All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series * Almost Naked Animals * The Amazing Spiez! * Astro Boy (2003) * Atomic Betty * Baby Looney Tunes * Bakugan Battle Brawlers * Bakugan: New Vestroia * Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders * Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge * The Batman * Batman: The Brave and the Bold * Beware the Batman * Beyblade: Metal Fusion * Beyblade: Metal Masters * Beyblade: Metal Fury * Beyblade: Shogun Steel * BeyWarriors: BeyRaiderz * BeyWheelz * Big Bag * Blue Dragon * Bomberman Jetters * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo * Casper's Scare School * Chaotic * Chaotic: M'arillian Invasion * Chaotic: Secrets of the Lost City * Code Lyoko * Cyborg 009 * D.I.C.E. * Dragon Ball * Dragon Ball GT * Dragon Ball Z * Dragon Hunters * Dragons: Defenders of Berk * Dragons: Riders of Berk * Duck Dodgers * Duel Masters * Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes * Gerald McBoing-Boing * Gigantor * Gormiti * George of the Jungle * Grojband * .hack//Legend of the Twilight * .hack//Roots * .hack//Sign * Hamtaro * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe * Hot Wheels AcceleRacers * Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 * Idaten Jump * Immortal Grand Prix * Justice League * Justice League Unlimited * Knights of the Zodiac * Krypto the Superdog * The Land Before Time * League of Super Evil * Lego: Legends of Chima * Looney Tunes * Max Steel * Mega Man Star Force * MetaJets * Midnight Patrol: Adventures in the Dream Zone * Mobile Fighter G Gundam * Mobile Suit Gundam * Mobile Suit Gundam SEED * Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team * Mobile Suit Gundam Wing * The Mr. Men Show * Mucha Lucha * Naruto * One Piece * Outlaw Star * Ozzy & Drix * Pecola * Pet Alien * Pink Panther & Pals * Pokémon: Indigo League * Pokémon: Adventures on the Orange Islands * Pokémon: The Johto Journeys * Pokémon: Johto League Champions * Pokémon: Master Quest * Pokémon: Advanced * Pokémon: Advanced Challenge * Pokémon: Advanced Battle * Pokémon Chronicles * Pokémon: Battle Frontier * Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl * Pokémon: DP Battle Dimension * Pokémon: DP Galactic Battles * Pokémon: DP Sinnoh League Victors * Pokémon: Black & White * Pokémon: Black & White: Rival Destinies * Pokémon: Black & White: Adventures in Unova * Pokémon: Black & White: Adventures in Unova and Beyond * The Prince of Tennis * Princess Natasha * Rave Master * ReBoot * Redakai: Conquer the Kairu * Rescue Heroes * Rurouni Kenshin * Sailor Moon * Scan2Go * Scaredy * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated * Shaun the Sheep * Sidekick * Sitting Ducks * Skunk Fu! * Spliced! * Static Shock * Stoked! * Storm Hawks * Sunday Pants * The Super Hero Squad Show * Team Galaxy * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Teen Titans * Tenchi Muyo! * Tenchi Universe * Tenchi in Tokyo * ThunderCats (2011-2012) * Tom and Jerry * Totally Spies! * Total Drama Action * Total Drama Island * Total Drama: Revenge of the Island * Total Drama: Pahkitew Island * Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race * Total Drama World Tour * Transformers: Armada * Transformers: Beast Wars * Transformers: Cybertron * Transformers: Energon * Transformers: Robots in Disguise * Xiaolin Showdown * Young Justice * YuYu Hakusho * Yu-Gi-Oh! * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's * Zatch Bell! * Zixx * Zoids: Chaotic Century * Zoids: Fuzors * Zoids: New Century * 10 Count * My Dad's a Pro * Re:Evolution of Sports * Goosebumps (2007-2010) * Hole in the Wall * Slamball * Survive This * Thumb Wrestling Federation * Unnatural History Disney * Star vs. The Forces of Evil * Gravity Falls * DuckTales (reboot) * Milo Murphy's Law * Big City Greens * Bunk'd * Bizaardvark * Andi Mack * Hotel Transylvania: The Series * Raven's Home * Wander Over Yonder * Special Agent Oso * Jungle Junction * Little Einsteins * Bear in the Big Blue House * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse alright u know that its gonna be every Disney show ever made, but i can't find a list without a table anywhere, so yea sorry. but just imagine that every show is here. Other * The Simpsons * Rick and Morty * Robot Chicken * YouTube Originals * Futurama * every other single show ever created on television Cut-Out: Live Watch Cut-Out shows live, just like cable! All you have to do is just go onto the sidebar, click Live, and enjoy! Music See Box Tunes Movies * All of Box Movies * Hotel Transylvania * Hotel Transylvania 2 * Hotel Transylvania 3 * Despicable Me * Despicable Me 2 * Minions * The Emoji Movie * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie * SpongeBob SquarePants: Sponge Out of Water * Jaws * IT (2017) * Deadpool * Monsters, Inc. * Monsters University * Inside Out * The Passion of the Christ * Ted * 22 Jump Street * Cars * Cars 2 * Cars 3 * Toy Story * Toy Story 2 * Toy Story 3 * Frozen * Teen Titans Go! to the Movies * The Iron Giant * Chicken Run * The Dish * Catch Me if You Can * Winged Migration * Sweet Sixteen * Finding Nemo * Finding Dory * Osama * Lost in Translation * The Incredibles * The Incredibles 2 * Ratatouille * The King of Kong: A Fistful of Quarters * Wall-E * Up * How to Train Your Dragon * How to Train Your Dragon 2 * Harry Potter (full movie series) * The Muppets * The Lego Movie * The Lego Batman Movie * Shaun the Sheep Movie * Zootopia * Kubo and the Two Strings * Moana * Paddington * Paddington 2 * Leave No Trace * Eighth Grade * Slender Man * The "Fold Point™" System While Watching, over time your Fold Point meter will level up. When you level up, you get Fold Points. You can use them for cosmetic layouts, themes, menu songs, sales, watch things before they release, and more. You can also buy points for $1.00, but it is not needed. You get 30 Fold Points each time. You can also earn points by using Minti. Themes 70 Fold Points Layouts 50 Fold Points Songs 30 Fold Points Sales Depends on the price of the thing you want to buy. For Kids '''For Kids '''is an option for Cut-Out that lets kids watch it without any concern from parents. User Profiles With User Profiles, you can give yourself an icon that could include any BP character, and then keep track of your stats. Some other things are: * Watch Time * Leaderboard (Check how many Fold Points you have compared to the rest of the world) * Description of your profile * When you first downloaded apps * Achievements (Ex: Watch HFB for 5500 hours), if you complete, you get extra Fold Points. * Favorite shows * Review and rate shows * See your friends list, and make new friends * Chat room with friends * Turn on/off captions * Alter video speed * 3D mode * Internet Browser * Suggestion Board * Boring Adult information You can have your account Public, Private, or friends only. Minti App Basically an app that has special features to use on Cut-Out and by itself. If you already owned Minti, you would transferred to Cut-Out for free, but only have access to the Minti shows. You could still buy other packages. (Note: You can not by Minti anymore, but as a special theme and layout, you can have the same theme and layout Minti had by using Fold Points on it.) Keep in mind that you can also play the special game here too. To see details, click here. Other * Cut-Out/gallery * Cut-Out Suggestion Board Update History * 2.20 | (April 5, 2019): Added Interabox and all Plopper shows. * 2.10 | (January 29, 2019): Added more backgrounds, added BP Style icons, added the ability to give a review of a show, added 3D mode, added captions, added the ability to alter video speed. * 2.00 | (January 12-14, 2019): Added new BP, BP2, BJ, FE, MW, MXD, CREATIVE, SW, and BBPATV Shows. * 1.30 | (December 24, 2018): User Profiles added with their features, Suggestion Board added. * 1.20 | (December 15, 2018): More customizable options added (Ex: Change the colors of the fonts and stuff), A free Christmas background added, more bug fixes. * 1.11 | (December 11, 2018): Opening Jingles! * 1.10 | (December 10, 2018): Free internet browser added, bug fixes. * 1.00 | (December 9, 2018): Released! Pre-Release * 0.7: For Kids added, Box Tunes * 0.6: (New) Minti added, get ready for release! * 0.5: CN added, more BP shows added * 0.4: Trial and Error is removed, getting ready for launch * 0.3: More programming is made to Minti * 0.2: The Fold Point system is introduced, along with the new Minti. Also new movies added * 0.1: Cut-Out merges with Minti * 0.0: Still in beta, release coming soon. Category:2018 Category:Streaming Services Category:Box Productions Category:CrazySponge Category:HFB Category:SpongeBoobblalaBoBbadanaBloda Pants